User talk:MerchantofDeath
User page Hi there. Why don't you make a user page? It's a great place to promote pages. --Callofduty4 05:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Rollback + Protect page rights Hi, would you be interested in rollback and protect page rights? I think I can trust you with them. --Callofduty4 21:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Rollback allows you to undo vandalism easily, there is a link which says "rollback" next to edits. --Callofduty4 21:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've given you the rights, and I might stop by to check out your wiki at some point. I don't play Splinter cell so i don't know much about it, sorry. --Callofduty4 21:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::What do you mean by "menu"? Also, the comments at the end of an article can be turned off. You need to to ask them to remove the feature. --Callofduty4 22:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::The things on the side cannot be removed as far as legality goes. --Callofduty4 02:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fearsome Might M'kay, I'll write another chapter in that case. Delta 4-7 19:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. Delta 4-7 22:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Fanfic I like it, with roleplaying closed down on the regular wiki it can't hurt to do something CoD related. I also kind of miss AMR's fanfic. Delta 4-7 01:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Alex Martin Rider, he's an editor on the CoD wiki, wrote a Black Ops fanfic back in June but never finished it. Delta 4-7 02:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) No, "Deniable Ops" wouldn't be bad. Delta 4-7 18:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) "Special Agent" would cover it, I guess. The CIA doesn't have any ranks that I know of. Delta 4-7 03:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you want the story to be paralell to that of Black Ops'? i.e. have one of us discover NOVA-6 in Vietnam, or do something similar, but independent? Delta 4-7 19:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Delta 4-7 00:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you're back! Now with regards to the fanfic, I was thinking that a more devious plot to ruin the U.S. from within would be better than simply blowing up the country, whaddaya think? Delta 4-7 00:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I guess, like, destroy the infrastructure with some kind of superweapon, kill the government, invade. Delta 4-7 00:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) K, seems a bit too Sci-Fi to begin with. Delta 4-7 00:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) XD Delta 4-7 02:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't quite understand what happened in the last chapter. Delta 4-7 02:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought you meant we had to go rescue the POW's at the camps, and that we should save the documents too. Delta 4-7 02:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I'd love to be the rescuer. My group specializes in stealth, but I have a feeling this will be anything but! EliteMaster117 00:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I posted. You or Delta's turn! EliteMaster117 00:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll be honest, it's getting sort of crazy, but it seems like getting it back on whatever track you envisioned would be best, because, the way I see it, you created the thing so you're in the driver's seat. Delta 4-7 21:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that daisy cutters count as MOABs, and they had daisy cutters. Delta 4-7 22:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:woops It ok most people think that due to his name being james and that hes in the SAS.Sgt Sprinkles 13:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Haro? Got any new Fanfics? I would like to be included. XDEATHMAN4aP90x 15:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Am I going to be introduced? Or are you going to just throw me in?XDEATHMAN4aP90x 20:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I would answer your "How the hell did you get here, but I can't for some reason. Can you put: "I was called here to "investigate" the problems in London. They dropped me off and told me to get going. And I ended up here." XDEATHMAN4aP90x 01:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) How can I introduce myself as Jack in Urban Warfare?XDEATHMAN4aP90x 02:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) OF COURSE I'M BACK! FULLY RELOADED! I'll try to be active more often, and I've got a couple of ideas for the story Floody 16 own's you 02:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nobody ever told me that...Until you did! XD My Wunderwaffle iz missin 02:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) NEW ERA FOR THE COD FANFIC WIKI!! I have a nice feeling about this....but, at least now, i'm off for bed, i'm damn tired.....fucking homework!!!!!!!!!!!!! Floody 16 own's you 03:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Damn!!!! Last night a VC tried to stan me while sleeping....I gave him a nice lesson....LOL Floody 16 own's you 21:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I think i most rig Claymores around my bed.... Floody 16 own's you 21:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hell with that.....SENTRY GUNS!!!!!! Floody 16 own's you 21:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Problems with the fanfic I originaly planned to do that and the grammer sorry I type fast. Sgt Sprinkles 22:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) LANCER Rivalry That's an idea....I'll try that out. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) after the hunt After the hunt can i make a chapter were the Us is being invaded California first il tell you more about my idea later.Sgt Sprinkles 00:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright sounds good.Sgt Sprinkles 00:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Deniable Ops: Chapter 7 Do you know what happened to Mac(me)? I sure don't. Or did I die... 02:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi. I've been watching your activity here, and it seems you're very into this wiki, which is great. I'm happy you've taken such an interest in this wiki, and being a central member of the community you've really helped out. So, how would you like to become an administrator? I think you're up to the job, and considering you're pretty much active all the time, you can get jobs done when they need to be. Being an administrator doesn't mean you can't make any more fanfics, you can still be the same person you are now. I need to see if other major community members think you would make a good administrator, and if all goes well, I'll make you one and run through some things with you. So, are you interested? --Callofduty4 02:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Being an admin isn't hard, especially on a small wiki. The main functions you would use would be deleting pages, reverting vandalism and blocking users. Also, regarding the Modern Warfare 2 pics, you can just rip them from the main CoD wiki if you want. --Callofduty4 02:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't myself, but Shotrocket6 can. He takes great pictures. --Callofduty4 03:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I've made you an administrator - you now have access to blocking users and deleting pages. I would highly recommend you consult me or Azuris before deleting a page or blocking a user the first couple of times you do so. Any more questions, ask me. --Callofduty4 16:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey MoD, MoD, hey, MoD, Hey MoD Can I join War on the Homefront 2? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????????????? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 17:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Comedy..... Welll, you would be surprised of how funny can non-experienced comedians can be, so I suggest you to try it out, even I could help ypu put wiht chaters and ideas. By the way, congratulations for your new promotion Floody 16 own's you 19:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hey, i need a favor, and i think you are the correct person for it....would you mind checking out my fanfic? Floody 16 own's you 19:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Patriotism Did I catch a reference to my War on the Homefront character? Delta 4-7 20:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, with the whole cargo plane part. Delta 4-7 20:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) It was at the beginning, around "Wolverines!" in the MW2 story, he jumps out of a plane and starts making his way to his new squadmates, but there is some time in there that could be filled in.. Delta 4-7 20:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks pal, I think you will be the third one....I think my fanfic is less than popular, to be honest, I think it ain`t one of my best projects.... Floody 16 own's you 21:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah, well, i think i most get this one reborn, i might get some action (at last) Floody 16 own's you 21:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) jajaja, i got it.....:P Floody 16 own's you 21:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I`m out of here, I need to do more stuff, but leave your coment about my story on my talk page, i will pay attention to it tomorrow Floody 16 own's you 21:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, you are right about the action, but I can tell you hat it is about to come, don`t worry about it....I also think that the transmissions from the real game were a nice detail, and about the typo......yes, you are right, i write so fast that i don't check what am I writing Floody 16 own's you 18:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) OH NOES You're an Admin now! RUN AWAY.XDEATHMAN4aP90x 23:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *Takes out AUG* "You ain't touchin' me." "I'm An ADMIN!" "But I have Vodka." *Nikolia enters* *Throws vodka to MoD* "GIVE ME MY VODKA!" "Oh SHI..."-Merchant of Deaths last words. XDEATHMAN4aP90x 23:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) "Beginning of time" LOL. I want something badass to happen to Mac. Can you think of anything? Oh, and in the next Black Ops timeline fanfic. Scott Macmillan and John Smith are going to play a role.XDEATHMAN4aP90x 01:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ideas... I NEED FACTS.XDEATHMAN4aP90x 11:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) The Open Window Project The article is great, reminded me when I first read the articles about the Nazi Zombies at the COD Wikia....(flashback) -Let`s see what's this (opens link).....HOLLY SHIT!!!!!!! Floody 16 own's you 22:12, December 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem with that, you might just make a mix of monsters from other games and movies, and you might get something good. Floody 16 own's you 23:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and both projects go hella and both die..... kind of a very sadist fussion....but it might work... Floody 16 own's you 23:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Problems with your post No offense (I was seriously hoping I wouldn't have to tell you how to run your own FF), but Austin was in Moscow, too, if he was the SOG operative you meant. When the Russian said over the loudspeaker that a spy was on the loose, that spy was James Pearson (I dunno if James is supposed to be a spy, i need to clarify with SGT Sprinkles, but the Russian at lest thinks he is a spy), who had apparently just engaged in a fight with the Spetsnaz. Otherwise, there would be no reaction in the place where Austin was held captive. I had a cool plot twist in mind, if you approve. I would rather not post it here, as everyone can see it here. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 22:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) 1980's Roleplay? You have died of dysentery. Delta 4-7 01:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Oregon Trail, that damn game had you dying of random shit nonstop. Delta 4-7 01:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL ROFL LMFAOSchwarz! Delta 4-7 01:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) LMFAO - Schwarz? Like FAO Schwarz, the toy store? Get it? Delta 4-7 02:02, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... The plot thingy in Deniable ops is ruined. Either D 4-7 or Wunderwaffle posted a chapter where they escape the Russian holding landon hostage. I originally had in mind where the "Russian" would see the CAR-15 and hear Wilson speaking English, and would realize they were American, and identify himself as Austin Dennis. He only spoke Russian becuse he thought the CIA team was a KGB team (Remember, they dressed as KGB Agents for their op in moscow.) Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 02:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Splinter Cell I've never played the series, but have been persuaded in the past about it. I'll rent the game and try to make an amateur story on your fanfic wiki. By the way, could you extend Urban Warfare? I'd hate to finish it myself. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 23:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Fearsome Might Would you mind if I switched up the last couple lines of text? The whole idea was I just took the docks and had dropped off reenforcements for Thomas. Delta 4-7 21:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) If you want than I could have Thomas get overrun and pushed back to the rescue team, then head to US lines. Delta 4-7 22:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) LANCERS Maybe, I wasn't planning on showing a photo of the LANCERs because I have yet to see a picture that resembles them, more to have the reader picture what they may look. That picture could work, if the title was removed from the side. Nice idea. By the way, isn't my Christmas fanfic hilarious? I'll post something else later. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Kid SEAL I finished writing Kid SEAL. Help spread the word around this wiki and the COD wiki. (I'm trying to get attention, aren't I a bastard?) Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 22:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Irony! Dude, I wrote a huge chapter to stop Federov, but then "Edit Conflict!" Thank God I copied it. Delta 4-7 00:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fuck my life, you wouldn't happen to know anything about MS Clipboard, would you. Delta 4-7 00:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I mean, the whole thing was pretty much a climax sequence, so I'm assuming you'll want to keep yours up. Delta 4-7 00:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Note: This picks up at the end of Federov's speech. "Care to prove your theory, ya fuckin' commie bastard?" Landon snarled at Federov in a deep, hoarse, and raspy voice. Federov responded with a kick to Landon's side. "I must prove nothing to you, American. In a few short hours, everyone you fight for will be at my mercy." Wilson continued to harass Federov with stinging remarks, but Landon could hear none of them, since his ears were ringing with pain. As Federov and his guards formed a circle around Wilson, Landon propped himself up against a wall and looked around, noticing a sign mounted on the wall, in Russian, it read: "Attention, prior to launch sequence initiation, check to ensure launch silo exhaust doors are unsealed." Landon knew what this meant, closing those exhaust channels at the bottom of the silo would cause the rocket's own engines to tear the complex apart. Landon crawled up to a control panel, with Federov still distacted with Wilson. He looked for a dial thinking, "Come on Landon, shitty rocket engineering and even shittier Russian are two things you should have picked up by now." Landon found the right dial, and switched it off, just as he did a klaxon sounded, and Federov turned, "So you see, American, there is no stopping me. But I will grant you the pleasure of watching my plan fall in to place before I kill you." "Pleasure's all mine." Landon smirked. Duely noted, thanks. Delta 4-7 00:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) K, I'm ready to start Fearsome Might's next chapter when you are. Delta 4-7 22:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What about me? What about my character in deniable ops? He was never included in your writing. *sniff* This is like real life, I'm being excluded. *sniff* Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 09:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Urban Warfare I'll let you decide ;) My Wunderwaffle iz missin 00:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) XD I was thinking that it wasn't going to be him...then I quickly saved before my computer was about to die. I rebooted it in time, so if you want him to live or die, just tell me. Then I can add on. Yes...DOUBLE RAINBOW GUY!!!!!! XD My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Force Multiplier Very nice. I like the sniping cliffhanger. Am I allowed to write as well? My Wunderwaffle iz missin 02:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) writing Sure. I'll try and not disappoint. Have fun on your vacation off the wiki! My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Roleplay As a matter of fact, I would be happy to write a bit on Force Multiplier. I'm a tad busy at the moment, but I can do it before the week ends. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 22:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Tag! I wanted to know if you thought this would work in a roleplay/FF. It's a system not unlike (by which I mean a direct copy of) Fallout's ''Tag system, which would determine a character's combat skills, stuff like: Assault Weapons Explosives CQC Stealth Heavy Weapons Snipers Etc. ? Delta 4-7 01:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Image Would you be so knid as to delete the original map iamge for Fall of Nations? It is no longer needed and is glitching...at least for me anyway. Danke. Cpl. Wilding 23:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Merchant. I like creating randy stuff (I dunno if I can swear cuz last time people got pissed) but uh, I want to start making expanded characters from the actual games (i.e. Mark Walden) if you are interested message me back.-- Re:Background It should be alright. I also added a logo. If you're still having problems, please screenshot the problem so I can see what you're seeing. Thanks. --Callofduty4 00:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Patriotism You do realise Sasha is a man's name right? Seijana 22:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps this will work, now, how about me giving our 'unwanted guests' some taste of their own illigal drugs. To give you a hint, it's my favorite monopoly piece. Deathy DON'T! 00:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I got your welcome message. Deathy DON'T! 00:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The BOOT, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deathy DON'T! 00:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Delta I'm on every day, braw. Delta 4-7 21:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Bumblebee. Delta 4-7 00:51, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I sort of welcome you back! Also, the white box that was so desperately needed is apparently in place, and badges have somehow made a return. (???) Delta 4-7 12:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) (Clap)…...(Clap)…...(Clap) Let's write some Ops! Delta 4-7 15:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Deniable Ops 2 Is DO 2 a fanfic where you use my character or is it a rollplay where I post my own parts?TehSpartan 19:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. You can use mine I think I'd like to get started on some of my own projectsTehSpartan 00:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) As you may have noticed, I can't talk to you, 'cause I'm in jail and stuff. Deathy !!! 01:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No need to apologize, I need someone to talk to. Deathy !!! 02:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hello Hi, can you please delete Phoenix Squadron? I don't need it anymore, since I merged it with another page. If you can't, that's fine as well. Thanks :) JerryWiffleWaffle - Reporting for duty... 22:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch :) JerryWiffleWaffle - Reporting for duty... 22:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, it's me again. Could you please delete these pages for me? I don't need them anymore: David "Echo" Callum, Thomas "Eclipse" Bentley, Ian "Vortex" Johnson, Patrick "Ninja" MacMillan, and Brandon "Acid" Keating. Thanks :) JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 02:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) DO2 Are you still accepting people for Deniable Ops 2? If so, I'd be glad to join.Death will follow you...but you can survive 18:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) New project Hi, pal. I'm making a new project, but it's not related to CoD, it's more related to SC, but anyways, do you feel like participating?Floody 16 own's you 16:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) My CoD Story/Roleplay Hi MerchantofDeath, After seeing your Deniable Ops 2 story, I was wondering if you wanted to be a character in my CoD roleplay called Behind Enemy Lines. I would love if another writer (you) would be part of my roleplay. User:MIA Epic 13:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Call Me Crazy... But I'm starting to think Activision is stealing the stuff we write on here. Look: From ''Patriotism "This story is about a Russian named Yuri Gusev, a former security guard..." From Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Wikipedia Article 'Characters' "...and Yuri, a Russian federal security agent." And Goddamnit I know I've seen more! All my theories make sense! Delta 4-7 03:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) New Editor Redesign Okay, since I believe you have admin powers on this wiki (and I found out BBP09 doesn't), I think you should enable the New Editor Redesign thing created by Wikia. By doing that, editors will no longer have to go to their preferences to switch from source mode to enriched text editor mode, and the background will no longer interfere with the editing background believe. If you want to do this, enabling the new editing thing can be found in the Wikia Labs, under your "My Tools" tab. Just click "enable". So, just restating my point, it would be better if you enabled the New Editor Redesign. JerryWiffleWaffle is a loser 22:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a question... What are the Badges for? Will it help us to get rollback rights, being admins or something like that? 20:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Merchant (of DEATH *Horror Scream*) I am wondering if you would like a character in Starless Skies. I'm not making a sign-up blog, as I fear there will be too many people, so I'm instead asking individual people. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 15:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Now if I can pry an answer from Jerry's lips... Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 19:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi 01:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, someone's spamming the Images Page with some obnoxious pictures, his name's Mdurid, is it possible to block him? 20:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: What? I'm trying to HELP you! I saw your blog on the wiki, and dashed over! Why are you mad at me? Unless someone hacked your account. User:Jar teh marksman Re: Happy to help - but please remember not to feed the trolls because a) they're worthless and therefore not worth your time and b) they like to get a negative response from people so might as well make their efforts in vain and just ignore everything they do :P --Callofduty4 22:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :He doesn't seem to have anything in his block log. --Callofduty4 23:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's the site lockdown that was put on. Everyone except admins is blocked at the moment to prevent any more vandalism. It'll be back to normal soon enough. --Callofduty4 23:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we missed one. I think I'm going to do a few more checks to make sure we got everything, since we missed one page. Revert these please Hi, do not forget to revert this too, can’t since blocked. — ochristi (t· ) 23:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, I marked these. — ochristi (t· ) 23:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude Are the 4chan faggots guys still at it? Oops, forgot my sig :3 Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 11:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, Heztrollah 4chan is finally letting up on their holy war vandalism, so that's a good sign. Why the hell do I keep forgetting my sig? -_- Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 20:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm done with this shit. You should contact the wikia staff and have something done about this. Something SERIOUS, not just an edit lock. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 00:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, this is so fucking amazing. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 00:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Squad 72 I need you to protect Alpha Squad 72. I've been doing a back and forth war against an anon here. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 20:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully you don't mind... ...But I'm raising the protection statuses on any article I see. I'm going to stop unregistered users and new users from editing articles. If you could help me, that would be swell. Maybe I could cover A-I articles, you get J-R articles, and JWW can cover the rest. This is kind of harsh, but I have had it. This is the #1 way to get 4chan off of us. It allows for non-admins, such as Waffle, Gloryman, Andy C and myself, to edit pages, while the newer ones and the Anons are barred from editing anything. By doing so, we just need to delete any spam articles/pictures we see. My only problem, is that I don't know what denotes a new user from a normal one, so I'm worried that if we don't do it fast enough, then some of the vandals may get past the 'new user' stage and be ableto wreak more havoc, which can be solved my a modest year-long ban. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Protection Please do not protect any articles. Just undo + block and I'm in the process of getting us some tools to deal with vandals on a wide scale. Until then, I kindly ask you to stop protecting pages and unprotect those which you have recently protected. --Callofduty4 22:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi there I would like some assistance at the Joint Ops wiki, a wiki that I used to edit at. It was plagued by vandalism and penis pictures recently. If you could help me keep vandals out, that would be awesome. I founded it, so I can give you admin rights if you help me. I've got most of the stuff under control, but there's still some guys there who are sworn to destroy all CoD Fan Sites. I made a subpage where I stored a message that the vandals put up on the CoD wiki talk page. Wiki: Here Message: Here Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 19:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi MerchantofDeath, long time no see. (If you don't recognize me, I'm MIA Epic's new account. Lost my password XD) I saw you editing on Takedown and I was wondering if you could review my Kid Special Forces: Invasion page. I would really appreciate it. (BBP already knows that I'm doing the series and that it is in the same universe as Kid SEAL) Blackstar27 Beware 01:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review Merchant, I really appreciate it! Blackstar27 Beware 01:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC)